


Science, Bitches!

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty & Jasper are bullied at school but that doesn't mean they can't use their considerable brain power to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science, Bitches!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you-ignorant-boob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you-ignorant-boob).



> Happy Birthday to my darling, you-ignorant-boob. Vanellope brought us together but Jonty is the glue. :P

Jasper had always been a gangly kid, seeming to never be the right size for his age and always being partially bullied for it. Kids were cruel and they always picked on someone who was different, he was never seriously hurt and the kids weren’t always mean. Jasper assumed they picked on him when they had no-one else to pick on, sort of like he was a back-up. In any case, being told he was too tall at nursery school was one thing, it was unlikely to happen when he got to big school.

As he was walking down the corridors on the way to his first class - his five year old self filled with the importance of going to school for the first time and how he was a proper child now - he heard shouting in the distance. He picked up the pace, hoping it wasn’t another riot, he didn’t want anything to stop his first day of big school.

When he rounded a corner, he saw a small child jumping up and down, trying to catch a bag which was being thrown between three larger kids. The small one was crying and saying that he needed the bag for school and that he really wanted it back.

Jasper could well understand the need for school and was moving to interject even before he’d realised what he was doing. He was the same height as the older boys but they were much bigger than him, a fact he didn’t realise until he was up close.

He was proud that when he spoke, his voice didn’t waver.

“Hey! Give him his bag back!”

“Why should we?” The older boys chorused.

Jasper had pushed his way through now and was standing in the circle with the younger boy behind him. He puffed out his chest (such as it was).

“Because I SAID SO!”

The ring leader walked up close to Jasper, put the bag on the ground and sneered.

“Oh well, if you _said_ so.” He replied, pushing Jasper backwards.

Jasper felt the other boy step sideways as he himself stepped backwards to stop himself from falling over. The larger boy continued pushing until Jasper was up against one of the walls. He knew he was the same height as the bully but the other child seemed much taller now he had nowhere to back up to.

The older boy was pulling his fist back to, Jasper assumed, punch him when a bell sounded. This noise seemed to startle the older boy and he backed up slightly.

“Don’t answer back!” He spat in Jasper’s direction, before walking off with his friends.

Jasper took a moment to realise he was still whole and then his gaze shifted to the boy and his bag. Both were sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you okay?” Jasper asked, plonking himself down next to the other boy.

The other boy looked up, his eyes filled with further unshed tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. My name is Jasper, what’s yours?”

“Monty.” He said quietly after a moment.

“Okay, Monty.” There was a small pause. “Want to be best friends?”

Monty nodded and Jasper grinned. It was infectious and he found himself grinning right back at him.

~~~

After that first day, they were inseperable and as such, bullied a lot.

Jasper secretly thought it must be because everyone wanted a friendship like the one he shared with Monty and that the bullies were jealous. It hurt, mentally (and physically, sometimes) but it never seemed too bad when they were together. They managed to laugh it off and spend hours talking about all the silly things they could do to the bullies if they had the time, inclination or supplies.

When they started learning about the sciences and Jasper proved to have an aptitude for Chemistry, the idea to do something that would shut the bullies up once and for all was rooted and wouldn’t seem to go away.

They spent hours going over the work they had been doing, seeing if there was anything that they could do to get the bullies back. After some time, they found some harmless Chemistry reactions which could be done with some of the stuff from their school lab (and some stuff which Monty thought he could probably get from his parent’s workplace). They looked big and would certainly scare someone who didn’t know what was happening - the bullies not being very good at Chemistry - but they wouldn’t harm them.

Monty and Jasper snuck into the lab after school and found the ingredients they needed, they only needed one more thing from Monty’s parents’ lab and they would be able to get back at the older boys for literally years of abuse.

When they snuck into the lab, all was quiet and they were just reaching into the cabinet when they heard a voice.

“Monty! What are you doing?”

Monty had his hand in the cabinet, there was not going to be an easy way to talk himself out of this one.

“Er…”

“And Jasper! Does your mum know you’re here?”

“Um…”

“Come here, both of you.”

They slouched in the direction of Monty’s mother, a fierce woman who was pretty scary even on a good day.

“What do you think you’re doing Monty? If someone else had caught you, you could have been arrested for theft and you’d have been sent to the Skybox. You wouldn’t have wanted that, would you?”

“No, mum.”

“And Jasper, you’d have been arrested too, what would your mother have said?”

“I don’t know.” Jasper mumbled.

“Empty out your bags.”

“Muuuuum.” Monty whined.

“Now, Monty Green, I won’t ask again!”

Monty emptied his bag, the stolen supplies from their school lab filling up the table in front of Mrs Green. When she looked over at Jasper, he too emptied his bag. Jasper could have sworn Mrs Green smiled a little once she’d looked over the items. It was gone almost as soon as he’d noticed it so he thought he must have imagined it.

“What were you planning on doing with all of this?” 

They both mumbled half-formed excuses and shuffled their feet.

“Okay boys, run along. I’ll make sure this stuff gets back to where it should be.”

They looked up quickly, not believing their luck and ran out of the lab, at the door, Mrs Green’s voice stopped them again.

“You shouldn’t use Chemistry as a weapon, boys. It’s a serious science.”

They nodded and left the room.

“Phew, that was close!” Jasper said once they were out in the corridor.

“She knew.”

“What?”

“She knew what we had planned.” Monty clarified.

“No she didn’t.”

“She did, she knew exactly what we had planned. You should have seen her face when I got all the ingredients out.”

Jasper started laughing.

“What?” Monty asked, confused.

“Your mum’s a badass.”

Monty grinned, if his mum could survive bullying, maybe he didn’t need to fight back right now. After all, his mum grew up to be a pretty awesome human being, why couldn't they?


End file.
